Prior to the present invention there have existed problems and difficulties associated with the now widely-used modern microwave ovens. For example, within a microwave oven, there cannot exist any metallic article of any type, since such would destroy the functioning of the microwave oven. At the same time, there exists the requirement the the food being cooked be repositioned periodically in order to achieve even cooking at all points throughout the food, and thereby to concurrently avoid the prevelant and notorious uncooked or raw spots, and the other over-cooked, or charred portions resulting from a concentration of microwaves at particular points within the microwave ovens. Instructions furnished with such ovens, instruct the housewife to periodically stir or otherwise reposition the food within the oven, to avoid such problems. In another effort to obviate such problems, some recent microwave ovens have incorporated a bottom or floor thereto having a aperture about centrally therein with a rotary shaft extending upwardly therethrough supporting a revolvable turntable mounted on the top thereof, with a motor driving mechanism located beneath mounted within and on the base support structure of the oven outside of the oven microwave space. The extra expense in the manufacture of such oven must be passed on to the consumer, including the placing of a hole in the base floor of the oven, and including the complicated and expensive permanent mounting of a driving motor onto the oven structure, and additional oven below-floor space being required in the building of the oven, in order to accomodate the driving motor and mounting thereof below the floor, to say nothing of the labor involved therein during the manufacture. Also, with such device, the hole is permanent, as well as is the turntable thereof, not removable detachably in such situations that might in the preference of the cook be devoid of such turntable. Also, the mechanism driving the turntable is mounted within the base and is not readily accessible for repair, and normally is an electric motor, such motors being readily susceptable to breaking-down, requiring constant periodic lubrication, and the like.